pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb Are Busted For Good/Transcript
(Scene opening to the backyard) Candace: Oh my goodness! Phineas and Ferb are building a chicken biscuit tower ride. (Bridgette Oshinomi’s car pulls out the driveway.) It’s my mom, she’s finally home! Oh, Mom! Mom! (cutting to the tower ride) Phineas: Hey, Ferb, have you seen the tool 4578? Ferb: No. Phineas: Oh well. Isabella, Buford, Baijeet and Becky, let’s testing out the chicken biscuit ride. As my mom and Candace come to the backyard, she’s going to like it. (Cut To Linda and Bridgette) Linda: Thanks, Bridgette for taking me to the movies, a restaurant and the fishing trip. Bridgette Oshinomi: No problem, Linda. You’re the best friend I could I have ever seen. Now I gotta go pick up Danny. He lives with the children and me. (driving off.) Candace: Mom, Phineas and Ferb build a chicken biscuit tower ride in the backyard! Linda: Oh, let me guess, there’s something wrong with... Candace: Not now! Let’s move to the backyard! (Cut to the backyard) Linda: My sons building things every day and summer vacation? Something about you think about it, boring? Candace: You know what? You’re right. I guess I’m too little old, I’m so freaking out. I’m so close to busting Phineas and Ferb every day and single time. So, tur around and looking at the tower ride that you may say... Linda: Oh my stars! I see it. Candace: There it is, I see it. Right into the cue. Wait, what? Say that again? Linda: I see it! Candace: Oh, you mean the point that I see things every day here? Linda: No, Candace, I see the chicken biscuit tower ride they build up there. Candace: And you finally see it? Linda: Yes, I mean how could I miss it out earlier? (Cut to the ride.) Phineas: That was fun! Hi, Mom. Hi, Candace. Linda: Are they’re riding it with chicken biscuit tower ride with their friends? Candace: She sees the tower too! (The camera zooms on Linda, she growls and the image of Phineas and Ferb in her eyes explode, cut to the tower ride again) Phineas: Testing this tower is very quite good. However, The flying car is still putting over to the right. Linda: (in the distance) Phineas, Ferb, get down from there this instant!!, (They going down to the elevator) Phineas: Okay, Mom, we will be right down. (Cut to Candace, Linda are standing in the backyard and Phineas and Ferb walks by and noticed Perry) Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry. So, what did you think, Mom? Pretty cool, huh? Linda: Cool?! This is the most dangerous thing I have ever seen! Phineas: Don’t worry, we’re safe. Ferb invent a new game system. If we don’t, wear a helmet to your bones. Linda: How dare you building stuff without my permission? Phineas: But our build permits are in order. Linda: No, I mean my permission. Phineas: This morning I asked you if we monied by our to this tower ride. Linda: PHINEAS ALEXANDER FLYNN AND FERB JOHN FLETCHER! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THIS! DO YOU KNOW ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS IS? YOU COULD YOURSELVES KILLED! AND YOU PUT ALL THE NEIGHBOR KIDS IN DANGER TOO. HOW COULD YOU BE POSSIBLE? THAT’S IT! YOU’RE GROUNDED, PHINEAS AND FERB! FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER!!! Phineas and Ferb: (Gasps in horror) What?! Phineas: You can’t do that to us! Linda: I don’t care, you’re grounded and busted and that’s final. I’m telling your father about this when he gets home from work. Just wait until he hears about this! You two are in so much trouble, young man! Phineas: Okay. Candace: Yes! So busted, so busted, so busted! (Buford, Baijeet, Isabella and Becky going to the elevator) Becky: Uh, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher? Linda: Yes, Becky? Becky: I help Phineas and Ferb build this tower ride with chicken biscuits along with Isabella, Baijeet and Buford. I build this with the boys for the first time. Linda: You did what?! For the first time? Oh, that’s it, young lady! I’m calling Mr. Burroughs and Mrs. Burroughs. And your parents too, Buford, Baijeet and Isabella. I need you four to go straight home and then go straight upstairs to your room before things get even worse to yourselves. Becky, Isabella, Buford and Baijeet: Okay. Linda: Candace, I’m sorry I’m never believe in you. You’re ungrounded for the rest of the summer. Will you please forgive me? Candace: Yes. Yes, I will. Lawrence: Well, what’s all the yelling about? (notice the tower ride) Oh my word! That thing is dangerous. Linda: Lawrence, Phineas and Ferb build that without my permission. Lawrence: Well, no.